Two little girls who escaped the fire
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Mercury's and Britton's daddy lit the house on fore, so Mercury and Britton escaped hoping to find a new mommy and daddy. Little did Mercury know she stepped onto the set of BTR, and Logan and Erin take her and Britton in, and they become a family. I do not own BTR just Mercury, Britton and the other kids that show up
1. Escaping the flames

**Escaping the flames**

**This story BTR is shooting season five and Logan going to be the one that finds both girls as usual****, ****and Erin will be the mom **

Mercury was three years old and she had a baby sister named Britton who she shared a bedroom with

"Daddy when will we see mommy?" she asks her daddy

"Tonight sweetie cause we are going to join her" he daddy says as he heads out to do some stuff

Mercury knew this wasn't going to be good, so she started coming up with an escape plan to escape with both her and her sister still okay

(That night)

"Okay Mercury we are going to go join mommy in heaven" her daddy says as he goes out and lights the house on fire

Mercury knew she had a little bit of time before the flames came up and got her and Britton, so she escaped through a secret exit that she found

"We are going together sweetie" her dad says as he blocks her escape

"No" Mercury says as she finds another way out of the house which was down the basement and out of the storm cellar

She makes it out just in time, and she puts Britton in the stroller and gets as far away as she can from the house

"Don't worry Britton we will be safe and far away from daddy as possible" she says as she keeps walking

Britton was playing with her feet cause Mercury couldn't put many things in the back packs

"Hopefully we can find a better daddy and a new mommy" Mercury says as she keeps walking

Mercury comes across a studio lot after she walked for like hours

"Come Britton we'll sleep here tonight" she says finding a spot for both of them to lie down on

Britton was fast asleep, so Mercury lay down next to her baby sister and went to sleep

(Next day)

Logan was the first one on set as always, so he was the one who found the two girls still asleep

"Loges what are you looking at?' Kendall asks him

"Oh these two cuties" Logan says smiling as he still watches the girls sleep

"We better move them" Kendall says as he picks up the baby while Logan got the three year old

The boys took them to where their characters shared a bedroom at. Along the way the baby woke up

"Hey little one" Kendall says when he sees the baby open her eyes

The baby looks at him before letting out a cry

"Okay Britton" Mercury says as she begins to wake up in Logan's arms

Mercury looks at Logan and Logan looks at Mercury

"Is there a reason you two were here?" he asks her

"Our old daddy lit our old house on fire, so we escape" Mercury says to him

"That explains a lot" he says as he sits down with her

Britton started to get fussy, so Mercury went over to the food backpack and grabbed some baby food for her

"Mercury are you hungry would you like something to eat?" Logan ask her

She nods and lays her head back on Logan's chest

"Here Britton I'll feed you" Kendall says as he starts feeding the baby

Britton eats for Kendall without a problem

"That good?" he asks her

She nods happily

"Here we go Mercury I got you some food" Logan says coming back with some food for her

"Thank you" she says as she starts eating

"Mercury are you okay?" Kendall asks her

She nods as she guides the food to her mouth with her hand still trembling

"Here Mercury I'll feed you" Logan says as Erin comes in

"Where did these two cutie pies come from at?" Erin asks as she sits next to Logan

"We found them on set, so we brought them back here" Logan says to her

"You two better get ready cause the others are here too" Erin says leaving

After Mercury and Britton were fed Kendall and Logan went to get ready while the girls slept some more

"Britton what's the problem?" Erin asks when she comes back

Erin figures out and problem and changes Britton

"There we go all dry" Erin says as she rocks the baby back to sleep

"Is everything okay babe?" Logan asks her

"Yeah just Britton was fussy is all" Erin says to him

Logan and Erin have been going out for a while now and they took their relationship to the next level

"Oh it's okay sweetie" he says rubbing the baby's back

"Logie, can we bring them home with us?" Erin asks him

"Sure I can't wait to play the part of daddy" he says as he kisses her

"Looking forward to it" she says as they kiss

Between scenes Logan would go to the store to get toys, clothes, car seats, beds, and bedding and supplies for the girls since they were going to be on set all day

"Mercury you wanna play sweetie?" Erin asks her

She nods as she comes over to play with some toys while Erin tended to the baby who scared about her new surroundings

"How are they holding up?" Logan asks coming in after he got done

"Not well Britton is scared, and Mercury is probably terrified" Erin says as she rocks the baby

"They got to their old house in time, and their father is in custody" Logan says as Mercury comes over to him

"Their mom probably died from complications or something" Erin says

"Or she left them" Logan says as Mercury snuggles in

"Don't worry girls we won't leave you" Erin says when the baby snuggles against her

"The guys went to the house to set up their rooms since we are going to do two episodes today" he says when Mercury begins to doze off

"At least that's good" Erin says as the baby starts going to sleep

"Child services is coming to give us custody in a little bit" he says as Mercury slept

"That's good and we can start being a family tonight" she says as the baby slept

"I guess me and the girls have to go shopping for your first mother's day" he says giving her the look

"Of course I can't wait to celebrate it" she says as she lays the baby down

**Should I continue? **


	2. New Place

**New Place**

"Loges why don't you and Erin take Mercury and Britton home for the day, and bring them back tomorrow" Kendall says when he sees the girls clinging to Logan

"I thought we were doing two episodes?" Logan asks him

"We told the crew about Mercury and Britton, and they are giving us some time off. Cause they are going to regroup cause they want to add the girls to the story line" James says coming in with Peta who was added to the show

"Plus it will take the girls some time to get adjusted to their new surroundings, and you two being their parents" Carlos says to him

"You guys are probably right" Logan says getting up with Britton who was fast asleep

Kendall grabbed Mercury who was wide awake and took her to Logan's car

"It's okay Mercury" he says as he buckles her in her car seat

Mercury was still whining

"Kendall you can drive and James and follow behind with your car while I hold her" Logan suggest

"Okay" Kendall says giving Logan his new daughter

"Come here princess" Logan says as he puts her car seat in the trunk of the car

"Where's Erin?" Kendall asks as he drives to Logan's and Erin's house

"She went home after our last scene to set up housekeeping for the girls" Logan says from the backseat

"Like what?" Kendall asks him

"Like make their beds, get their rooms ready, get their dressers ready you know that kind of thing" Logan says as he holds Mercury close to him

"What are you two going to do for the rest of the day?" Kendall asks as he drives

"Maybe take Mercury to build a bear to make a friend" Logan says as he keeps tabs on Mercury who was still whimpering

Erin gets the baby out when she saw Kendall in Logan's car

"Here we are girls your new home" Logan tells them

Mercury still cling to Logan as he took her in the house

"Mercury do you wanna see your room?" Erin asked her

Mercury nods

"I'll take Britton" Logan says taking the baby from Erin's arms

Erin took Mercury to her new bedroom which Erin did herself

"What do you think Mercury?" Erin asks her as she explores her new room

Mercury goes over to her bed and sits on it

"Are you okay Mercury?" Erin asks her

"I want Logan" Mercury says crying out

"I'm right here Mercury" he says coming in with Britton who was contented at the moment

Mercury climbed into Logan's lap and he hugged her tight

"It's okay Mercury" he says hugging her

"I think today should be a bit of a family day" Erin says as she holds Britton

"I agree Mercury do you wanna go to build a bear and make a friend?" He asks her

She nods

"Come on then pretty girl" he says carrying her out to the car so they could head for the mall

Erin drove the entire way to the mall cause Mercury clung onto Logan the whole time

(Mall)

"Don't worry Mercury I'll push you in the stroller" he says putting her in the umbrella stroller and buckling her in when she started to whine

Mercury settled down after awhile

"There we go" he says as they head into the mall

Britton was babbling happily in her stroller

"I think Britton is more happy then Mercury is right now" Logan says looking at the baby

"I think so too" Erin says as they head for build a bear to make Mercury a new friend

Mercury felt comfortable with her new friend that she made

"There we go all better now" he says to her

She nods

"I wanna take them shopping for some more clothes" Erin says as they head for the children's clothing store

"That sounds like a plan" he says as they head that way

Logan sat outside the store with the girls while Erin shopped. After the trip to the mall Erin and Logan took the girls home

(Logan's house)

"Oh Mercury it's okay" he says when he put her down for her nap and she climbed back into his lap sucking her thumb

"Do you want me to nap with you?" he asks him

She nods

"Okay I'll take you to mine and Erin's room and we can cuddle" he says carrying her to the master

"Oh hey Mercury" Erin says when she sees the three year old that Logan had in his arms

"She is still scared" he says laying her on the bed

"I bet come here pretty girl" Erin tells the three year old

Mercury still stayed with Logan

"Oh it's okay" he says holding her close as he put her in the bed for her nap

"Mercury what would you like for dinner?" Erin asks her

Mercury didn't say anything she still clung to Logan

"It's best we leave her alone right now" he says as he strokes her brown hair

"Yes it's best I'm going to order Chinese since it's been a long day for us and I don't feel like cooking" Erin says to him

"That sounds good to me" he says as he cuddles Mercury who went to sleep

Once Mercury was asleep Logan carried her to her room for her nap

"Night sweetie" he says giving her a kiss

While the girls slept Logan and Erin ran their lines for the next episode that they were going to shoot the next day

(Dinner time)

"Mercury would you get some noodles?" he asks her

She nods

Logan feeds her some Chinese noodles and she begins eating

"At least she is eating" Erin says as she eats her dinner

"Yeah" he says as he eats his dinner

Mercury ate two helpings of noodles at dinner time

"Good girl" Erin says taking her plate and giving her a cookie to munch on

Mercury ate her cookie happily

"Okay Mercury bath time" he tells her

Mercury follows Logan to the bathroom, so she could have her bath. Logan got Mr. Bubbles bubble bath for her, and she loved it

"Go see Erin for your jammies" he says after he dried her off and put her robe on her

Mercury went to her room where Erin dressed her in cute jammies

"Now to do your hair and we can have a snack" she tells her

Erin gave her snack while she fed Britton cause Britton was hungry

"Okay Mercury bedtime" he tells her

Mercury went to her room cause Logan was going to read to her and sing her a lullaby before tucking her in for the night

"There we go you got your night light on, and you got your bear with you, so I kiss you good night" he says giving her a kiss good night and tucking her in

"Stay with me?" she asks him

"Sure I'll stay with you until you are comfortable sleeping by yourself" he says to her as he gets ready for bed

Erin was fine sleeping by herself for the night

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Logan pops the question**


	3. Logan pops the question

**Logan pops the question**

It took Mercury a few months to get settled into her new surroundings. During that time Logan and Erin did lots of fun things with her to make her feel comfortable in her new home

"Hey Logan how's parenthood treating you?" Kendall asks him when he was feeding Britton

"It's going really good Britton has seemed to settle in a lot better than Mercury did" Logan says as he still watches Britton take her formula

"She seems comfortable with you feeding you" Kendall says as he strokes the bay's foot

"She does both her and Mercury are daddy's girls through and through" Logan says as Britton pulls away from the nipple

"Oh you done doodle bug?" he asks her

Britton gives him a bit of a look

"Okay, okay I won't give you anymore" he says putting the half empty bottle on the table, so he could burps her

After Britton was burped she snuggles into daddy's arms and let out a cry

"Do you want some more formula?" he asks as he puts the bottle in her mouth

Britton takes the formula happily

"Kendall, Logan they need us on set" James says to them

"Okay I'm bringing Britton cause she is still eating" Logan says as he gets up with Britton

"That's fine cause Britton is in the scene with us" James says as they continue to head to set

Britton fell right asleep in Logan's arms during the shooting

"Do you lay her down any time?" Carlos asks Logan

"No I just hold her cause she seems comfortable in my arms" Logan says as he strokes her little arm

"How old is Britton?" Kendall asks him

"According to the doctor she is three months" Logan says as he rocks Britton who started to whimper in her sleep

"She is quite a cutie pie for sure" James says as he sits down

"Oh can one of you guys watch both Mercury and Britton for me this weekend, and help me with something?" Logan asks the guys

"Sure buddy what are you going to do?" Kendall asks him

"I'm going to propose to Erin" Logan says as he lays Britton down in her bassinet

"Sure buddy just tell us what we need to do" James says to him

Logan starts planning the proposal with the guys as Britton sleeps

(Later that day)

"Where are we going Logan?" Mercury asks as he takes both girls into the mall

"We are going to pick out a ring for Erin, so I can propose to her and we can be a family" he says as he heads into the first jewelry store to look at rings

Mercury stayed right by Logan the whole time as he looked at rings for Erin. He found the perfect one for her, and he had it engraved with a saying before leaving the store

(That weekend)

Logan was feeding Britton her dinner while Mercury was playing in the playroom when Kendall, Katelyn, James and Peta showed up

"Hey guys you're right on time" Logan says opening the door for his friends

"What should we know for the night buddy?" James asks him

"Well Britton just had her bottle, but there is an extra one in the fridge just in case if she is hungry again. Mercury goes to bed at nine on the nose, Emergency numbers are on the fridge and that is about it" Logan says as he burps Britton who was done with her bottle

After Logan kissed both of his girl's good-bye him and Erin headed out for their date

"Good evening you two I'm your driver for this evening" Carlos says opening the door for Erin and Logan

"Why thank you Carlos" Erin says as she gets in the limo to go to the restaurant

Logan made reservations at a nice restaurant that was close to the house just in case something were to happen to either of the girls they could leave in a heartbeat

"What do you plan on getting?" Logan asks her

"Probably a nice salad what about you Logie?" she asks him

"I don't know yet it all looks so good" he says as he drinks his water

Logan ends up going for a steak, and Erin went for a pasta dish for their romantic night out

(Later)

"Where are we going to next Logie?" she asks him

"It's a surprise my sweet Erin" he says as they continue to head to where he was going to pop the question at

"Oh Logie" she says when she sees roses going down the pathway to the most romantic spot Logan knew of

When the guys saw Logan and Erin they started singing _Worldwide _

"Oh Logie" she says when she hears the song as they continue walking to the gazebo where he was going to ask her for his hand in marriage

Once they were in the gazebo Logan got down on one knee and brought out the ring that he purchased earlier in the week

"Erin Sanders from the first day I met you I knew you were the one for me. I love everything about you. No matter what life throws at us I know we can get through it together as a couple, and as a family with Mercury and Britton. Will you marry me?" he asks her as he fights back the tears of joy

"Yes Logan Henderson I'll marry you" she says to him

She slips her bling ring on her finger and they kiss

"She said yes" he tells the guys

All of the guys were very happy for the couple

"Mercury aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asks the three year old

"Bad dream" she says rubbing her eyes

"Oh it's okay sugar daddy is right here" he says rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down

Logan wasn't the only one who proposed Kendall and James both proposed that way they could have a triple wedding

"Me and mommy are going to get married are you excited Mercury?" he asks her

She nods as she goes back to sleep

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Mercury calls Logan daddy**


	4. Mercury calls Logan daddy, and teething

**Mercury calls Logan daddy, and teething **

Erin decided to go dress shopping with her friends leaving Logan to watch the girls

"Hey sweet girl did you have a good nap?" he asks as he lifts Britton out of her bassinet

Britton just coos in response

"Mercury do you wanna go to the park to play?" he asks poking his head into her room

"Ya" she says standing up from the floor

"Okay grab your shoes and we'll go" he says as takes Britton to her room to be changed before they head to the park for a day of fun

Logan puts Mercury's shoes on her and they head for the park that was by the house

(Park)

"Hey guys" he says when he sees James, Kendall and Carlos when him and the girls enter the park

"Hey Loges we figured you will be here" Kendall says as he holds the gate open for Logan and his girls

"Yeah I figured since Erin is dress shopping I take the girls to the park" Logan says as he pushes the stroller into the playground

"Britton looks like a happy baby today" James says when he saw Britton look up at them

"She should she almost slept through the night last night" Logan says as he gets Britton out of the stroller cause she started to fuss

"That good" Carlos says as they watch Mercury play on the playground

Mercury was having a fun time playing with the other kids her age, and Logan had a good time watching her

"Has Mercury called you daddy yet?" Carlos asks Logan

"Not yet, but Britton here is a babbler for sure" Logan says as he rocks Britton back to sleep cause she began to stir as she slept

"It's okay little one do you want daddy's finger to hold as you sleep?" he asks her

Britton grabs his finger and holds tight

"Daddy I have an owie" Mercury says as she approaches Logan

Logan is blown away when Mercury called him daddy for the first time

"Okay let me see it" he says as she shows him her owie

"That's a nasty owie, but don't worry daddy has the first aid kit with him" he says getting the first aid kit from under the stroller

Logan cleans it, sprays it, and puts a fun band aid on her owie

"There we go princess all better" he tells her

"Thank you daddy" she says as she goes back to playing

"She seems like a fun girl" Carlos says as they head to the baby swings cause Britton woke-up from her slumber

"She is when she has a bad dream she wants to cuddle with Erin and me. Plus I can't believe I am saying this, but I have started playing princess tea party with her" Logan says putting Britton in a baby swing, so he could push her

"With tiara's too?" James asks him

Logan nods

When Logan nodded all the guys busted out laughing

"What it's perfectly natural for her to wear tiara's, and make me wear them too" Logan says as he pushes Britton

The gang stayed at the park for an hour before heading home

"James, Kendall, and Carlos can you play princess tea party with me?" she asks as they head home

"Sure Mercury" Kendall says as they continue to head for Logan's house

(Logan's and Erin's house)

"Night Britton sweet dreams" Logan says putting Britton in her crib for her nap

Britton was sound asleep within seconds

"Come on Logan you're missing the tea party" Kendall says in his best girl voice

"Coming" Logan says in his girl voice

"Hi daddy" Mercury says when she saw her daddy

"Hi princess" he tells her

"Ready to join our tea party?" she asks him

"Ready as ever" he says putting on his best hat and joining the other at her table for the tea party

(An hour later)

"Man Erin that was the best wedding shopping trip ever" Katelyn says as she follows Erin in the house

"I know Logan will be blown away when he sees my dress" Erin says as she sets the bags down

"Oh Erin you might want to see this" Katelyn calls from upstairs

Erin heads upstairs to see what Katelyn found

"Ah that is too cute" Erin says when she sees all four of the guys fast asleep on Mercury's bed

"Quick get a picture" Alexa says to her

Erin runs and grabs the camera and takes the picture of Mercury sound asleep between Kendall and Logan

"Coming Britton" Erin says when she hears the baby wake up from her slumber

Britton was crying at the top of her little lungs

"It's okay baby girl mommy is right here yes she is" Erin says as she picks Britton up from her crib

Erin changed her and took her down for a bottle

"There we go sweet girl were you hungry?" Erin asks as she gave Britton her formula

"Hey Erin are you up for going out for dinner since it Mercury and the guys are asleep?" Katelyn asked her

"Sure let me change Britton and pack the diaper bag and we'll go" Erin says going to Britton's nursery to change her

(Five minutes later)

"We're ready let's go" Erin says putting Britton in her carrier and taking her out to her car

After Erin secured Britton and got in the front seat they headed off to dinner

(Two hours later)

"Hey Mercury did you have a nice nap?" Logan asks her

She nods as she rubs her eyes

"That's good are you hungry?" he asks her

She nods again

"Since mommy took Britton out we're taking you out as well we'll take you to McDonalds, so you can play in the play place after you eat" he tells her

Mercury was happy about that

(That night)

"Okay Britton daddy's coming" he says when he hears Britton on the monitor

Logan picked Britton up to see what was troubling her

"Oh daddy sees the problem" he says looking in her mouth and sees the white bump coming up

Logan takes her down for a teething ring

"There we go little one" he says giving her the teething ring to gum on

Logan carried her upstairs to her room, so they could rock

"Here we go sweet girl" he says sitting in the rocking chair to rock her back to sleep

Logan hummed to her as she gummed on her teething ring

"Don't worry little one I'm right here" he says as they continued to rock back and forth

Britton snuggled into Logan's chest as she gummed on her teething ring

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Relay 4 life**


	5. Logan first father's day with the girls

**Logan first father's day with Mercury and Britton **

"Mercury, do you know what Sunday is?" Erin asks her

"Daddy's day?" Mercury guesses

"You're right Sunday is daddy's day and that is the day we are going to let daddy do anything he wants" Erin tells her

"Will we give daddy presents?" Mercury asks

"Yes we'll give daddy presents I think we better go shopping since him and Britton are fast asleep" Erin says as her and Mercury leave the house to go shopping for Logan's first father's day

(Later)

"Okay Britton I'm up" he says when he hears her cry

Logan takes her to the nursery for a new diaper

"There we go all dry and clean" he says as he finishes putting her bottom back on her

Britton just kicks her legs and coos happily

"I think you're hungry I believe there is a bottle in the fridge with your name on it" he says carrying her to the kitchen

Logan puts the bottle in the microwave since that was the quickest to get it heated for his little girl. Once the microwave beeped he tested it on his wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot for his little girl.

"Here you go Britton drink up" he says guiding the nipple to her mouth so she could drink the formula

Britton started to drink her formula happily

"Eat up, so you can grow big and strong like your big sister" he says as he walks around the house with her in his arms as he feeds her

Britton took the entire bottle

"Good girl" he says as he puts it down, so he could burp her

Britton let's out some good burps plus a little spit up

"Thank goodness daddy had a burp rag handy" he says as he wipes the spit up from her mouth

Logan lays her down on her activity mat to play with her toys, but in the end she wanted to be held

"Okay princess I'll hold you" he says picking her up and holding her

Logan grabs a toy for her to hold as he walks around the house with her

"You going to be up for a little bit huh little one?" he asks her

Britton looks at him with her big eyes

"I take that as a yes" he says as he plays with her

Ever since Mercury and Britton came into Logan's life they have become daddy's girl's really fast and Logan couldn't get enough of it

"If you want to be with daddy that's okay" he says as they lay back down on the bed in the master bedroom

Britton grabs hold of his finger and never let's go

"You love being with me don't ya little one?" he asks her

Britton just coos in response

"I thought so" he says as he gives her a little kiss on the forehead

Logan hanged out with Britton until she went back to sleep

(That afternoon)

Erin came back with more bags then she left with cause Mercury decided she wanted to go shopping for herself as well

"Mercury I want you to go to your room to think about what you did at the mall" Erin tells her

Mercury went solemnly to her room while Erin took Logan's gifts, and put them in the hallway closet. After she put the gifts away she went to check on Logan and Britton and the scene she saw before her made her melt. She decided to cover both of them up while she went to take a pregnancy test

"If I am pregnant this one will be the same age as Britton almost" she says as she takes the test out of the box

Erin took it and put it somewhere that Logan wouldn't see it, and she would surprise him with it on Sunday

(Father's day)

"Happy father's day" Mercury says bouncing on the bed to wake Logan up

"What in world" he says waking up as he felt the bed bounce

"It's daddy day" she says as he sits up

"Of course it is can you let me sleep a couple of more minutes?" he asks her

Mercury leaves the room to let Logan sleep some more

(Later)

"That felt much better now to go down and have breakfast with my three girls" he says as he gets up and starts heading downstairs

The family ate breakfast that morning on the patio before Logan opened gifts on the glider

"These are from me" Mercury says pulling her wagon full of presents for Logan to open

"Thank you princess" he says as he starts unwrapping the gifts

Logan got an outdoor kitchen, grilling utensils, a new helmet for his motorcycle, and other good stuff from both Mercury and Britton

"There is one more gift that you need to open" Erin says as she goes into the house to get it from the master bedroom

"I wonder what could it be?" he asks as he looks at both girls

"Open it Logie" Erin says giving him the gift

Logan starts opening the small box that Erin handed him, and when he sees the surprise Erin snaps his reaction to the news

"Erin are you?" he asks stuttering

"Yes Logan I am we're going to have a baby" she says excitedly

"Oh Erin that's wonderful" he says picking her up and spinning her around

"What about me?" Mercury asks giving them the puppy dog face

"Mercury you will be included you won't be left out for nothing" he tells her as he wipes away the tears that were forming in her eyes

"Yes Mercury you will truly get to be a big sister for real this time" Erin says to her

"Yes you will cause we will need some help when the new baby comes" he tells her

"Like fetching some things that we need to take care of it" Erin says to her

"When the new baby comes I'll bring you and Britton to the hospital, so you two can see the new baby" he tells her

**Review**

**Next Chapter: First doctor's visit **


	6. First doctor's visit

**First doctor's visit**

Logan and Erin were excited to see their baby. Mercury was even more excited to see the baby

"Erin honey are you okay?" He asks when he hears her throw-up in the toilet

"Yeah just morning sickness is all" she says from the bathroom as she continues to throw-up

"Rest today sweetie" he says as he comes into the bathroom to help her out

"No I can't today we get to see the baby for the first time ever" she says as she goes back to throwing up

"Oh right today we get to see about little peanut and see how it's doing" he says putting his hand on her stomach

"Logie the baby won't move for a while" she says as she takes a little break from being sick

"I can't help it I'm excited to have one of our own" he says as he gives her some water to rinse out her mouth

"Mercury is excited too, but we better get some books to help her understand this better" Erin says as she rinse out her mouth

"Yeah so there isn't any jealousy with her" he says as he picks Erin up cause at the moment she was weak

"I'm going to have you stay in bed, so you get your strength back" he says putting her in bed

Erin nodded cause she knew the morning sickness part of the pregnancy was almost over. Logan got the girls up and dressed cause they were going to go a couple of places that morning.

"Daddy what's for breakfast?" Mercury asked him

"It will have to be cereal this morning cause we got to go a couple of places before mommy goes to the doctor, so we can see the baby" he says as he gets the girls their breakfast

"Okay" she says as she eats what was place in front of her

After breakfast Logan loaded the girls up in his car and set off for the book store cause he was going to get some new baby books to help Mercury and Britton understand what is going on with mommy.

(The Stripe)

"Hold my hand Mercury" he says as they cross the street

Mercury held Logan's hand as they enter the store to get some books on being a big sister and new sibling.

"Mommy thought it would be a great idea if we got books on the subject to help you understand it better" he says as they head for the pregnancy section of the store

Logan gets a couple of books explaining about the baby that is in mommy's tummy, so the girl's kind of have an idea of what's going to happen to mommy.

"Now to go to the toy store, so you can pick out some dolls that way you can get some practice holding a baby" he says as he buckles Mercury in her car seat after he buckled in Britton who was playing with the toys that were above her

Mercury was excited for that

(Toy store)

Logan decided to put Britton in the cart before he got Mercury out and put her in a separate cart that way there wouldn't be any fighting

"Mercury, do you see any dolls that you like?" He asks her as they approach the doll aisle Mercury looks at all the dolls carefully before picking out the ones that she wants

"Do you want any accessories for your dolls?" He asks her

Mercury picks out cribs, clothes, stroller and anything that she needs to care for her dolls

"We'll get Britton some toys and we will head home to mommy" he says as he pushes the two carts to the register

(Home)

"Mercury go to your room while I bring in Britton and everything else" he says when they pull into the garage

Mercury does what she was told to do

"Erin it's almost time for us to go the doctor" he says as he gets the diaper bag ready for Britton

"I'm ready" Erin says as she appears in a cute outfit

"After I feed the girls lunch we'll go" he says as he feeds the girls

"I'm going to grab something too that way we can see the little peanut on the screen" Erin says as she grabs something healthy to eat

(Doctor's office)

"Mercury looks happy with her new doll" Erin says as she watches Mercury play with her doll

"Britton just fell asleep" Logan says as he looks in the carrier at the baby who was snoozing softly

"She looks so cute" Erin says as she looks at the baby

"Yeah she does" he says as he rocks the carrier with his foot

"Erin" the nurse says from the doorway

Erin, Logan and the girls head back to see the newest Henderson. Erin had to take another pregnancy test to confirm the pregnancy. Erin was back really fast before Mercury knew she was gone

"Now we wait for the doctor" Erin says as she sits on the examine table

"Yeah we do" he says as he rocks Britton who was still sleeping in her carrier

"Hello, hello I'm Dr. Fizz you must be Erin" the doctor says as he enters the room

"The very same" she says as she shakes the doctor's hand

"I take it this is the dad-to-be?" Dr. Fizz says when he sees Logan

"Guilty as charged" Logan says trying not to disturb Britton

Dr. Fizz confirmed that Erin was indeed pregnant. He gives her a through examine to make sure everything was just fine before moving to the ultrasound part of the appointment

"Okay we can now see how many babies you are having" the doctor says turning on the machine to shoe Logan and Erin the newest members

"Very interesting it looks like you will be having twins" Dr. Fizz says when he spots two embryos

Erin is in shocked to see the two babies. Logan of course faints at the sound of having twins

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Finding out the gender of the twins plus Britton crawls **


End file.
